Born This Way
Born This Way is a song originally by Lady Gaga. It was sung by New Directions in the eighth episode of the first season, ARTPrism. Lyrics Libretta It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up. ‘Cause you were born this way, baby Valerie My mama told me when I was young. We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on. In the glass of her boudoir Jessica "There's nothing wrong with loving who you are". She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe". "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, Listen to me when I say" New Directions I'm beautiful in my way. 'Cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret. Just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way New Directions Girls Oh there ain't no other way. Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way. New Directions Boys Oh there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby New Directions I was born this way Rohan Don't be a drag just be a queen Don't be a drag just be a queen. Don't be a drag just be a queen. Don't be! Dmitri Give yourself prudence. And love your friends. Subway kid, rejoice your truth “In the religion of the insecure. I must be myself, respect my youth Talia (Riley) A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey) I love my life I love this record and. Mi amore vole fe yah (Same DNA) New Directions I'm beautiful in my way. 'Cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret. Just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way Libretta and Riley Oh there ain't no other way. Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way. Dmitri and Rohan Oh there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way” Valerie (Talia) Queen! (Don’t be, don’t be) Queen! Jessica Don't be a drag, just be a queen. Whether you're broke or evergreen. You're black, white, beige, chola descent. You're Lebanese, you're orient Rohan Whether life's disabilities. Left you outcast, bullied, or teased. Rejoice and love yourself today. 'Cause baby you were born this way Dmitri No matter gay, straight, or bi. Lesbian, transgendered life. I'm on the right track baby. I was born to survive. Libretta No matter black, white or beige. Chola or orient made. I'm on the right track baby. I was born to be brave. I'm beautiful in my way. 'Cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret. Just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way Oh there ain't no other way. Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way. Oh there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way. I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way” Libretta, Talia and Valerie with New Directions I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby. I was born this way hey! Jessica, Riley and Rohan with New Directions I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby. I was born this way hey! Dmitri Same DNA, but born this way. Same DNA, but born this way. Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By New Directions Category:Songs Sung By Dmitri Blanchet Category:Songs Sung By Jessica Rimmons Category:Songs Sung By Libretta Holland Category:Songs Sung By Riley Prince Category:Songs Sung By Rohan Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Talia Creston Category:Songs Sung By Valerie Kostas